


Sweet Sweet Irony

by LonelyPeregrine



Series: Perfect Little Soldier Boy [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blind Character, Gen, Kind of a daredevil crossover but not, Post-Promised Day, this was begging to be written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyPeregrine/pseuds/LonelyPeregrine
Summary: “There’s fire in his veins, screaming rushing through his ears, the stench of blood in his nose and the taste of death in his mouth. This is Penance.”————Truth is a massive troll and when Roy Mustang stumbles through its door, well, who wouldn’t want to play with him a bit?No knowledge of Daredevil needed to understand though it would help :)





	1. Prologue

After the blinding pain and the vast whiteness of the portal, the promised day passed in a blur for Roy. The unending void of black in front of him seemed to consume his every living breath, every second feeling as long as the life cycle of a star. Vaguely he recalled haunting words bouncing around his head, a faceless being expressing its displeasure at the situation they found themselves in.

For the longest and shortest time there was nothing. However then he was falling, _falling_ , **_falling_**  and he stretched out his arms just in time to catch himself from landing face first on a concrete floor (but it was _oh_  so gravelly and he felt every tiny stone putting pressure on his skin and his clothes were scratching, _clawing_  at his flesh).

There was sound echoing around the chamber and a mix of hearbeats and breathing all stirring into a muddy cocktail of white noise, the tiny hairs on his arms swaying with every displaced micrometre of air. Distractedly, he noted the presence of two people, some hollow container that made a tiny whistling sound when air passed through it and two huge pressures weighing down his chest. Squashing him. Choking him. He dragged air into his lungs feeling adrenaline begin to well up inside him.

People were saying things, and then there was movement again, the sounds flashing through his ears quicker than he could process as he stumbled along.

The sounds of battle washed over him like a familiar, horrific lullaby until finally it was over. People shifted around him, the blackness beginning to swirl into an angry mass of flames. The cheers of the Briggs soldiers rose up into the sky like a deafening crescendo, forcing him to his knees as he clapped his hands over his ears. Once again he became aware of the pain coursing through him before he was overwhelmed again and he released his fragile hold on consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

When he came to through a haze of painkillers he realised he was in a hospital, the smell of antiseptic strong in his nose and random noise filtering through his ears. He sat up quickly, trying to dispel the fogginess clouding his head. Out of habit he blinked rapidly as he futilely searched for a shred of colour. There was someone else in the room with him on a bed to his right, breathing softly, heartbeat light and fluttery. She had a familiar smell and Roy wondered why he could smell it from across the room when a door opened to his left, the person shuffling in without a word. He frowned for a moment before recognising the familiar uneven gait of his youngest subordinate.  
“Fullmetal, what can I do for you?” he asked, trying to keep his tone light. There was a sharp intake of breath before Ed chuckled, seemingly beginning to ease.  
“Let’s say we skip the whole ‘how did you know it was me?!’ bullshit, alright? Though, if you turn into a bat on me, I’m gonna be very fuckin’ freaked out, bastard.”  
“I assure you, if I do grow wings, I will give you due warning,” Roy chuckled, warmth blooming in his chest at the friendly banter, “How’s Al?”  
Ed blew out a breath and Roy couldn’t help but imagine the kid’s bangs doing an awkward little dance as they floated around his face.  
“He’s asleep, mostly. I guess he’s just makin’ up for lost time. The doctors say he’s got to stay on liquids and soft foods for the next few weeks, so he’s a bit dejected, although he tries not to show it.”  
Ed suddenly barked out a laugh and Roy flinched at the sound before schooling his features again.  
Ed continued, “He’s a bit like a limpet, actually. He’s always touching stuff and sniffing the air. I don’t really mind it, but he really likes my hair. I think I might cut a bit off for him…” he trailed off, likely losing himself in his own thought process.  
“Hey, uh, Ed? How long has it been since the… battle?”  
“Wait, have you only just woken up?!”  
At this moment, the woman he now identified as his Lieutenant began to wake up, the bed sheets shifting around her. He felt the air shift as she turned towards him, and her pulse quickened when she saw he was awake.  
“Sir!” she gasped, “Are you alright?”  
Roy frowned when he detected the urgency in her tone and immediately started to run through each and every worst case scenario in his mind.  
“I feel… fine?”  
Edward, who had slumped back towards the door, snorted, “Yeah, sure, besides the fact you look like shit. Not that you could look for yourself”  
Before he could retort, the little (well, not so little anymore) brat darted out of the room in retreat. He could almost feel Riza’s glower directed at him making him wonder what had happened to make her this upset.  
“Sir- Roy,” Oh. She was definitely not happy, “You’ve been asleep for three days. Not to mention the fact that you’re- you-” She huffed burying her face in her hands. He felt a twinge of guilt at making her worry so much, but he had to begin to try and figure out what could’ve happened in the past few days.  
“Lieutenant, I know you’re worried, but I need to know what’s been happening. We can talk about my health later.”  
She sighed again, probably wondering why she’d decided to follow such a stubborn man, but dutifully reported the situation. It turned out that when shit had hit the fan Major General Armstrong had killed most of the corrupted brass but left Brigadier Generals Klemin and Edison to take the main blame for the coup d’etat. Armstrong and Roy had been labelled as the heroes who took down the coup whilst Bradley had tragically given his life in defence of his beloved country. It was such a shame that small, innocent Selim had been another victim of Edison and Klemin’s evil. As the country began to stabilise itself, Grumman had assumed temporary control with Armstrong legging it for the Northern border ot make sure Drachma didn’t get any funny ideas. The power vacuum that had been left behind needed filling and many people were waiting for someone to step into the old brass’ shoes. Luckily, there were a few non-corrupt brass left behind (although the question of their loyalty was still up for debate). As a temporary solution, Colonel Bernhardt Goldfeld had been promoted to Brigadier General to help sort out the mess. From what Roy had seen of him he was a fair man with a lot of charisma and healthy amount of respect for his troops.  
As Riza finished he let himself feel slightly relieved that nothing truly bad had happened except from a few tabloids speculating about the real story behind the coup however Roy knew they wouldn’t be treated that seriously. Soon a doctor walked in and immediately began fussing over Roy, checking his vitals and waving a torch around in his eyes.  
As soon as he left Roy fell asleep again, trying to block out the noise. When he woke up again it was quiet. He slipped out of the bed, feeling his way over to the window with his hands, being careful not to knock into anything. Silently, he placed his hand on the cool pane of glass, the lack of warming light telling him it was probably late at night. Counting his steps under his breath, he tentatively stepped towards the door, trailing his hand along the smooth wall. He grunted slightly when he hit his thigh on the end of his bed but continued on, albeit more cautiously. Poking his head out of the door way, he listened attentatively, noticing how even though it was supposed to be quiet, the sounds around him were deafening.  
There were still nurses and doctors rushing around the hospital, patients moaning in pain and family members screaming in pain and grief. He stumbled back from the door as everything began to hit him, wearing him down.  
The sound of screeching tires up to a kilometre away, children crying in their sleep, people arguing as everything coalesced into a cacophony of sounds that was almost too much for him to stand. Biting his lip to keep the whimpers that threatened to escape him inside, he hunkered down in the corner of the room, unseeing eyes wide as he waited desperately for it to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY... im in a writing type of mood I guess. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you think there's anything I can improve on or if you spot a mistake don't hesitate to let me know :D  
> Edit: Btw, just a warning, I use a very northern English dialect, so if there’s something that doesn’t make a lot of sense please tell me and I’ll fix it best I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome! The actual chapters should be longer, I just really wanted to get this out of the way. I am rather surprised no ones done this before though. I might make this a series where I dump Roy in the MCU just to see what blows up first xD. But only if you want me to... and if you leave comments... and kudos... xP


End file.
